This present application relates a channel substrate, and more particularly to a channel substrate having a detection portion surface.
In recent years, a technique (μTAS: Micro Total Analysis System) of carrying out various operations for chemical reaction, synthesis, production, analysis and so forth in a fine region making use of micromachining is applied in a wide variety of fields. For example, the μTAS technique can be applied in the following manner. In particular, various kinds of solution, organic fine particles such as cells or microorganisms, fine particles such as micro beads or like elements are circulated in a channel, a capillary or a channel formed on a two- or three-dimensional substrate of a plastic material or a glass material. Then, such elements are measured using physical means or chemical means to carry out analysis, separation or the like of the elements. Or, interaction or reaction between different substances is permitted to proceed in the channel and is measured by physical means or chemical means.
A process which uses the μTAS is advantageous in that an operation can be carried out with a smaller amount of specimen than that by an existing process, that a high-sensitivity process can be carried out in short time and that an operation can be carried out at various places. Therefore, the μTAS has been placed into practical use in a wide variety of fields such as the fields of food, agriculture and optics for diagnosis of a disease, chemical screening of a drug or the like, forensic medicine, exhaustive analysis of genetic information and so forth, functional analysis of an organic substance, analysis of in vivo reaction and so forth.
One of representative measurement principles used in the μTAS technique is measurement by optical means. For example, fluorimetry, diffused light measurement, transmitted light measurement, reflected light measurement, diffracted light measurement, ultraviolet spectrometry, infrared spectrometry, Raman spectrometry, FRET (Fluorescent Resonance Energy Transfer) measurement, FISH (Florescent in Situ Hybridization) measurement and other various fluorescence spectral measurements can be used to carry out measurement of an optical property.
An example of a related art regarding measurement by optical means according to such μTAS technique is described with reference to FIG. 15. A channel along which a specimen is communicated is provided in the inside of a transparent substrate, and the specimen is communicated from a specimen introducing portion to a specimen discharging portion. An excitation ray L1 emitted from a light source D1 is irradiated upon the specimen communicated in a channel 62 in a channel substrate 6 through a condensing lens D2.
As the excitation ray L1 is irradiated upon the specimen, fluorescent light or the like is generated from the specimen. Such fluorescence L2 can be condensed by a condensing lens D3 and measured by a detector D4.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-057378 discloses a microchip which includes a substrate having a translucent property at least at a portion thereof, a fine channel formed in a region of the substrate which includes the translucent portion, a protein fixing portion having very small recesses and projections provided at the translucent portion of the fine channel, and protein fixed at the protein fixing portion for peculiarly reacting with a specimen.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-170828 discloses a substrate for optical test for use with a method of irradiating, in a state wherein a specimen is circulated in a channel provided in the inside of the substrate, light upon the specimen in the channel to detect detection light of a particular wavelength. The substrate for optical test is configured such that fine recesses and projections are provided periodically on an inner wall face of the channel such that the period of the recesses and projections is smaller than 50% of the wavelength of the detection light.